The present invention relates to an automatic conversion device driver of device type data (hereinafter referred to simply as xe2x80x9cDT dataxe2x80x9d) for changing the setting automatically, in case an operating system (hereinafter referred to simply as xe2x80x9cOSxe2x80x9d) of a system cannot recognize the DT data of a certain device connected to the system, so that it can be recognized by the OS of the system.
Hitherto, if connected to a certain device having fixed DT data which cannot be recognized by the OS of a certain system, the system could not recognize the DT data of the connected device. As a method of recognizing the DT data of the device by the OS of the system, it is known to change the region of storing the DT data of the device so that the DT data may be recognized by the OS of the system. In this method, the device""s specific DT data is changed according to the specific DT data that can be recognized by the OS of the system to which the device is connected.
In the conventional DT data converting method, the design is limited in that the device must have DT data conforming to the DT data which can be recognized by the OS of the system to which the device is connected.
Yet, in the device designed to recognize the DT data by other OS, when connected to an OS that cannot recognize this DT data, the OS cannot recognize the DT data of this device.
The present invention is intended to solve these problems by providing the system with an automatic conversion device driver. In the automatic conversion device driver of the invention, the DT data of the device having the DT data which cannot be recognized by the OS of the system to which it is connected is automatically changed in setting so that it can be recognized by this OS, without changing the setting of the own data of the existing device. It is hence an object of the invention to present an automatic conversion device driver of the DT data.
The means of solving the problems is described below.
The automatic conversion device driver of DT data of the invention acquires the DT data from the device conforming to AT Attachment Packet Interface standard (hereinafter referred to simply as xe2x80x9cATAPI devicexe2x80x9d).
If the DT data of the ATAPI device stored in the DT data storage region of the ATAPI device driver cannot be recognized by the OS of the system to which the ATAPI device is connected,
(a) The ATAPI device driver changes the DT data stored in the DT data storage region of the ATAPI device driver, into the DT data which can be recognized by the OS stored in the DT data storage region which can be recognized by the OS of the ATAPI device driver,
(b) The ATAPI device driver returns the changed DT data to the OS of the connected system, and
(c) Without changing the setting of the existing device""s own data, the setting is changed automatically so as to be recognized by the OS of the system which cannot recognize this DT data.
Hence, no particular design is required in the device. As a result, there is no problem when connecting the device to the system.